Tu nombre tallado en una cuenta
by Lythos
Summary: Un juramento y una marca que lo hacía imposible de olvidar. Pero cuando finalmente ocurrió Shaka a duras penas pudo cumplirloshakaxmu, oneshot


Este es el primer one shot que hiceXD(el primero d dos:P..bua bua...). Espero les guste!es d mi pareja preferida of course jujuXD...bsos!

Tu nombre tallado en una cuenta

_Vivir confiado es aguardar la muerte con la esperanza de no ver antes al otro perecer..._

_Encomendar tu alma al destino es guardar las preguntas para cuando no queda más que gritar al cielo ¿Por qué a él?..._

_Cuando estás preparado es porque menos lo esperas...pronto llegará el día en que te des cuenta..._

Hacía tiempo que no habría ese cajón. Días en que no había hecho otra cosa sino estar en su lecho de muerte para abrigar su tonta ilusión de acompañarlo hacia los campos elíseos de la única manera que le permitía el cuerpo sólido que aún conservaba. Aquella idea todavía lo consumía con un fuego más ardiente que su cosmos y mientras no pudiera apagarlo con el alivio de sus creencias, aguardaría pacientemente el día en que éste se evaporase por sí solo. Mas no podía desatender sus deberes, no podía ya justificar su apatía en el dolor pues él, Shaka de Virgo, era un guardián, un hombre al que se le había encomendado una misión y tal título aún en felicidad y pena debía portar y honrar hasta que sus días de caballero hubieran culminado. Después de todo ni la venganza tenía lugar, no había culpa que no fuera la de la propia debilidad humana...no había causa que pudiera ser reclamada en la muerte de Mu. Restaba sólo la espera del reencuentro, la mayor de las bendiciones para un alma que había sido una con la suya y el proseguir de una vida que aún poseía razones para no evadirla.

Lo tomó en sus manos sujetándolo en dos vueltas a su palma sintiendo que el sándalo se adelantaba a sus intenciones y penetraba con ímpetu por su nariz...con su la fragancia inconfundible...el dilema de la caricia sutil y dañina...del veneno enmascarado en un aroma exquisito...aroma que tenía que soportar aunque le llenase los pulmones de cicatrices asfixiándolo hasta no desear volver a respirar jamás. Sus ojos respondían al olor como responde la marea a la luna estimulándola hasta que rompe contra los arrecifes llevándose todo a su paso. Pero Shaka no podía...y la pena era tan grande que siquiera le bastaba con tragársela para contenerla...siempre restaba algún resquicio abierto...algún poro que no había sido sellado apropiadamente. Así estaba entonces...haciendo muecas como si rostros intercambiables poseyera mientras intentaba encontrar aquel que encajaba con la tranquilidad que pretendía aparentar...y los mantras le surgían a borbotones pero temblaban en la cornisa de su boca y allí morían. Cuántos había recitado junto contigo Mu?...A penas tres dedos de una mano...pero eso bastaba para que destruyeras su único santuario de paz...

Desistió por el momento y cerró el cajón con fuerza. El rosario colgaba por encima de su muslo derecho, sostenido por la mano que ya era brasa y no podía ser quemada. Allí estaba guardado el mayor de los tesoros, tallado en una cuenta...el más preciado de los recuerdos y el más pesado fardo de cargar. Quizás el rosario no valía en su peso lo que aquella promesa...pero toda su vida estaba allí...pisando cada una de las esferas de madera hasta sentir la marca de su nombre. No del suyo...sino de "su" nombre...

* * *

_Te acuerdas...te acuerdas de aquella vez en que...me quitaste el rosario Mu?...estaba desprevenido...tan concentrado que no te vi...y ya lo tenías en tus manos paseándote de un lado a otro sin que yo pudiera quitártelo...pensé que estabas bromeando pero en realidad estabas serio..._

_Cuando te detuviste tu mirada había cambiado...estabas hermoso...y tu severidad parecía imperturbable...hasta que suspiraste...sonreíste...creí que no dirías nada pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió sino la pregunta..._

_"-Qué harías Shaka...si algún día yo fuera el que tiñese de negro alguna de tus cuentas?Serías capaz de acabar conmigo?"_

_Te figuré en ese momento como una aparición maligna y supe que quizás mi duda era demasiado grande como para responderte...tú, que ya me conocías lo suficiente, no tardaste en notarlo, fue por eso que llenaste el vacío de mi silencio con tus palabras..._

"_-En esta cuenta...dejo mi nombre para que jamás olvides tu promesa...así, cuando tengas en tus manos este rosario harás mi última voluntad."_

_Todavía no lo he conseguido Mu...aunque tú ya has aparecido un par de veces... _

* * *

Distante. Una superficie idéntica a su apariencia mortal. En su matriz había algo corroído, algo que oscurecía su encanto.

Pero pude reconocerte porque llevas contigo La huella de tu esencia es la que me atormenta sin que pueda apartar de mis ojos Tu presencia me lastima Quiero que Vete por favor No puedo acabar con mis propias manos algo que desearía estuviera conmigo

La aparición lo seguía. Era Mu y al mismo tiempo no lo era. El color de sus ojos se esfumaba en la blancura de sus pálidas facciones y sus cabellos colgaban a los costados como tristes andrajos. Sonreía con retorcida malicia, sin hacer o decir...

_Te miro y no encuentro en ti lo que eras Antes no había maldad en Tu corazón está sufriendo Por mi culpa te has convertido en lo que Eres un ser errante que No podrás volver sin mi ayuda, pero aún así..._

No había sombra tras de sí y la luz atravesaba su mortaja, ennegrecida por la tierra. Sus pisadas no emitían sonido pues sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Su existencia era aire y polvo, cenizas y tierra, vacío por dentro sólido por fuera.

Si te toco será como extender el puño a una corriente de aire Frío emana de tus labios cuando Me hablas Prefiero no escucharte si con eso retrasas Mi deber es acabarte

Shaka se detuvo, extendiendo el brazo que contenía al rosario. Las cuentas entonaban un canto seco y amargo por cada movimiento de su mano. El espectro pareció comprender y se acercó. Su hombro se fundió con el brazo hasta que el puño de éste surgió por el otro lado y sus rostros enfrentaban calor y frío en un mismo espacio.

Porque tú me lo pediste Porque lo he jurado Porque no eres tú Desaparece Desaparece Desaparece Desaparece

Shaka se obligó a mirar. Quería comprobar que no se arrepentiría aunque fuera la imagen vívida de Mu la que le impidiera realizar su cometido. Quería verlo cuando gimiera, maldijera y finalmente se extinguiera en una polvareda de tinieblas.

Te mueves por el odio que Te consume la circunstancia en la que Has muerto a manos de un asesino natural del que todo mundo es Presa fácil era tu cuerpo de enfermedades

Dio inicio a los mantras. El arraizado cariño aún afectaba su desempeño por lo que su hablar era temeroso al borde de ser confundido con el balbuceo que da inicio al llanto. Pronto el espíritu comenzó a retorcerse y la cuenta, en la que impreso estaba el que alguna vez había sido su nombre, parecía dilatarse y contraerse como si de su corazón oscurecido se tratara.

No puedo continuar viendo en lo que Te has convertido en un ser maligno Eres el reverso de lo que Siempre has sido...todo lo que he querido ser...

Sus ojos rezumaban tantas lágrimas como sudor su cuerpo y así permaneció hasta que el espíritu se consumió como la llama de una vela después de un fuerte soplido. Shaka, exhausto y desolado por el ritual, cayó de rodillas rogando perdón.

-Lo siento Mu...yo, hice lo que tú me...

Pero la cuenta estaba intacta en su color turbio pues había sido asignada en realidad a otra presencia.


End file.
